Tea
by Mizuki hikari
Summary: Tea wants to enter a dancing competition and something happens yt paring
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Mizuki that was before known as darkangel86, and I chose to correct this fic, that had bad Grammar and this is my first yugioh fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

One day as Tea wakes up and got dress. She looks at the news's paper to see what was going on in the world. When she notice that was an ad in the news's paper saying that their will be a dancing contest in about 2 weeks. When she saw the ad, she screams and started to jump up and down. She was so happy that she didn't notice that she was going to be late for school. So Tea runs as quickly as possible to be in school on time.

(Meanwhile)

Tea forgot to walk with Yugi, so he couldn't wait for her anymore, he went to school with out her. When he got to his class the teacher told Yugi that because he was late he has to hold 2 buckets of water. When he went outside he saw Tea and said: "why didn't you walk with me like we normally do Tea?"

Tea: "Oh! (Gets wide eyes) I forgot! I was looking at the newspaper today and I saw an ad for a dancing competition, which will happen in 2 weeks. I am sorry Yugi! Please forgive me" (gives puppy dog eyes)

Yugi: "its ok I forgive you stop making dose eyes at me. So are you going to enter the contest?"

Tea: "yes I will enter! That maybe will be my lucky break Yugi to see if I'm good in dancing."

Yugi: "I think is a good idea Tea, go for it! I will cheer you on."

Tea: "thanks Yugi!" (Gives him a hug)

"No problem Tea" said Yugi while he blushes.

(When Yugi blush, Tea thought that Yugi was having a fever, but then she thought maybe she was wrong so she didn't said anything to him)

They continued to talk on till the teacher told them to throw away the water so they cud come in the class room.

At lunch Tea told Ryo, Tristan, and Joey about the contest and they said that they will cheer her on. Tea works after school, so she practices dancing in the nights. Some times Yugi came to help her train. Some times she comes to school and then she falls asleep, so Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Ryo worried about her health. They al did their parts to help her train. Finally the day of the contest came and tea was filling proud of all the training she did. When the contest started she saw all kinds of moves and began to be nervous, because she was daunting her feelings and she almost was up. But then she saw her friends cheering her on. So she change her mind, she was now confident that she could win the contest.

It was now Tea's turn she was spectacular, beautiful and graceful. Every body was in astonishment about how good she was dancing. When she stops dancing, she picks up a bouquet of flowers that the audience gave her. But then tea fainted Yugi and the audience panic.

Please review .


	2. tea's problem

Hi Mizuki here!

I hope that people like this fic. And if you have some ideas to please tell me and

I don't own Yu-gi-ho if I did I would of own Darkmagician girl.

Finally some one called the ambulance and they gave Yugi her price money. He told the ambulance that he was her brother so he could go with her. They told him that they needed to take out her appendix and how much money he needed to pay her operation. He was in luck that the price money they gave him for Tea's dancing was the exact amount he needed. Yugi gave the money to the doctors and he called his grandpa.

He told his grandfather that he was in the hospital. Because was going to be operated. When he finish he tried to call Tea's parents but then he remember that they were at a business trip. So Yugi stood next to Tea's bed. But he couldn't be with Tea all the time because he needed to go to school. When he went to school every body made cards for Tea. At lunch Yugi had a call from the hospital about Tea.

Hospital personal: "Mister Yugi Moto I got bad news. Tea has a really high fever and she's not doing so well."

Yugi: "alright I will be Right there."

Yugi told Ryo, Tristan and Joey what the hospital said him about Tea's condition. So they ran to the hospital (of course they did cut classes before they came) and went to tea's room where she look pretty bad and a doctor was checking her status.

Doctor: "if her fever gets worse she maybe will die."

Tristan, Joey, Ryo and Yugi: "is there any chance that you could help her?"

Doctor: "no, she has to do it by herself."

(They kind of panic but at the same time kept their cool)

Yugi's face turn's white because he doesn't want Tea to die, since he secretly loves her. So Yugi went and snuck in the room were she, and started talk to Yami.

Yugi: "Yami is there anything that we could do to help her?"

Yami: "well there is a way but is risky,Yugi."

Yugi: "Really! What is it?"(Said with desperation)

Yami: "well I can enter her mind if you put the millennium puzzle next to her."

Yugi: "so _WHY_! Is it risky?"(Says with a confuse face)

Yami: "because if I were to be lost in her mind there is a chance that I could get lost in her mind forever."

Yugi: "isn't there another way?"

Yami: "no"

Yugi: "can I enter instead of you?"

Yami: "yes, but I wont let you, because if anything happens to you I won't forgive my self, so I will do it for you."

Yugi: "no! Yami don't do it."

Yami: "now Yugi put the millennium puzzle next to her."

Gasp! I didn't know that my grammar was pretty bad (sweat drops) 00;;;

Please review


	3. secret's

Hi Mizuki here!

(Jejeje! I am really lazy so I won't erase what was in the old fic. That had the horrible bad grammar)

I want to thanks to darkwings of faith for reviewing

If you don't understand my spelling it's because I normally write in Spanish.

Review: I don't own yugioh.

(Meanwhile)

Tristan, Joey and Ryo (is that what the good Bakura name is?) where wandering where Yugi was.

Joey: "maybe he freak out or some thing."

Tristan: "maybe you're right Joey."

Ryo: "you guys Yugi isn't like that, you now how much he cares about Tea"

Joey: "Yugi cares how much about her?"

Tristan: "Joey are you blind, don't you now how much he cares for her, his in love with her."(Slaps the back of Joey's head)

Joey: "Ouch! That hurt (says while he cradles his head) are you sure about it?"

Ryo: "my god! Joey you cant be that blind, of course he loves her you idiot." (Whoa! Ryo's personality sure is off)

Joey: "don't call me an idiot you idiot."

(Joey and Ryo stated to fight)(Whoa! I did change his personality too much "sweat drops")

Tristan: "stop! You guys were here for Tea not this stupid fight, besides we haft to look for Yugi."

Joey and Ryo: "sorry" they said with shame for fighting such a crucial time.

(Meanwhile with Yami, Yugi and Tea)

Yugi put the millennium puzzle next to Tea and Yami went inside Tea. Yami saw her then he call her

Yami: "Tea!"

Tea's past self look at him: "who are you?"

Yami looked at her with strangeness, because she didn't know who he was: "it's me Yami."

Tea's past self looks at Yami in shock: "Yami you now how long I have been waiting for you, my love!"

Yami: "love? Tea you're not in love with me."

Tea's past self: "yes I am, because I was you're wife in ancient times, my love. But when you're soul was transfer to the millennium puzzle, my heart broke in pieces. I was having your baby but some one kill me when I gave the baby to you're cousin. I knew that we would have found each Other. This girl is my reincarnation of this time. Yami, why do you want to enter her mind?"

Yami: "I came here to wake Tea, up so tell me were she is."

Tea's past self: "WHY! Do you wanted to look for her Yami, I know that you! The prince of Egypt, is now taking orders from a little boy that is you're reincarnation, I cannot believe that you are doing that Yami, you now that you can take advantage of the situation, you can let that Yugi character died of sadness and then when he is dead you cold of take over his body."

Yami: "Shut up! Don't talk to him like that, and where is Tea? I need to wake her up so that her fever can cool down."

Tea's past self: "well if you want her, you will have to win in a duel, if you win, you will have Tea, but if I win you cannot leave here."

(While Yami think about the answer, Yugi is waiting impatiently for Yami)

Yugi: "man why do I always have to have bad luck with things, first my parents, then grandpa, and now is Tea. I hope that Yami is having good luck finding Tea.

(Back to Tristan, Joey, Ryo)

Well Tristan, Joey and Ryo were having bad luck finding Yugi.

Ryo: "well this is beginning to be hopeless."

Tristan: "you're right" (sigh!)

Joey: "well I'm going to visit my sister Serenity"

Tristan: "I will go with you"

(Then Joey and Tristan started to fight because, Joey didn't wanted him to come and visit his sister)

Please review!


	4. hope

Hi Mizuki here I finally put a character from yugioh to help me in my fic.

Darkmagician girl (Mana): "hi!"

Mizu: "Mana please says the Disclaimer "

Mana: "Mizuki does not own yugioh and never will, but she dose own Dreamer"

Mizu: "thanks Mana!"

Mana: oh! And Mizu-Chan wants to thank this people for reviewing:

lil bre

Yugi-obsessed

(Back to Yami and tea's past self)

Yami and tea's past begin to battle (the battle is 9000 life points)

Tp (I was getting annoyed saying Tea's past self): "I summon Dreamer in attack mode"

(Dreamer is a young man with blue hair and green eyes with mage clothes that are Sapphire blue with silver, he attacks with his silver flute that transforms into a short silver sword, while in defense he defends himself with the flutes melody from incoming attacks. he is also the twin brother of the darkmagican(Mahado) he is the yin side will Mahado is the yang side. attak:2000 defense : 1000 element: light)

Yami: I summon magician of flames in attack mode and place a card face down, now magician of flames attack dreamer with flames of hell!

(Magician of flames is a young girl with red hair and black eyes and robes attack: 2050 defense 2000)

Magician of flames attacks dreamer and send him to the graveyard.

(Meanwhile with the others)

The others (except Yugi) are now in serenity's room.

Serenity: "hi! Big brother, why are you here?"

Joey: "because my friend is in the hospital, because an appendix operation and now she has high fever and may die"

S: "oh! Dear I hope she's ok"

J: "knowing her she will be fine."

Tristan: "hi! How are you feeling Serenity?"

S: "Good thanks for asking"

T: "glad to hear it"

J: "oh! Serenity this is my friend Ryo"

S: "hi"

R: "hi"

(Meanwhile with Yugi)

Yugi is sitting in a chair next to Tea

Yugi: man when Tea comes back I will tell her how I feel (sigh!)

I hope Yami is having luck finding her.

(Meanwhile yami)

Yami was winning the duel 1000 to 500. Yami summons the Darkmagician and wins the duel.

Yami: "I won the duel now let Tea go"

Tp: "fine! But now I know that you never love me and never will" she starts crying.

Yami: "I never said that I didn't love you, I do but I needed to help Tea if she dies you die too and I don't want that to happen, Sofy" says Yami in a soft voice.

Sofy stops crying and looks at Yami

Sofy: "really" With hope in her eyes.

Yami: "yes, really I do love you Sofy"

Sofy runs to Yami and kisses him, Yami was of course shock but then kiss her back

Yami: "I have to go Sofy"

Sofy: "don't go please Yami"

Yami: "I have to, now where is Tea?"

Sofy: "here fallow me"

Yami fallows Sofy to a door, she opens it and sees Tea sleeping in a bed, he wakes her up and went to the m.puzzel. But before that he said to Sofy that he will see her someday.

Tea wakes up to find herself in a room with Yugi sleeping in a chair near by, she sees the m.puzzel and walks to Yugi and puts the puzzle in his neck and covers him in a blanket and goes back to sleep.

Mizu: I hope you like this fic

Dmg: and please review! It helps her a lot with continuing with her story


	5. happiness

Hi Mizuki here!

I want to thank people for reviewing this fic

Darkmagician girl: hi people Mizu-chan don't own yugioh if she did, she will tell everyone that Tea isn't a friendship freak because she got attitude and good moves

Mizu: thanks Mana!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The fallowing morning yugi woke up in the chair with a blanket. Then he looks to see the sleeping tea. Then Yugi remembers about the others and then notice he had the m.puzzle back so with a smile he left the room. When he left the room he saw his friends sleeping. Then the doctor came into the room that Tea was in and came out with a smile on his face

Doctor: "please wake up your friends"

Yugi: "ok"

Yugi went and woke everyone.

Tristan, Joey and Ryo: "what!"

Doctor: "well it seams that your friend may leave today"

Everyone was so happy that they jump up and down.

Yugi: "can we see her?"

Doctor: "off course"

Then suddenly Joey remembers some thing.

Joey: "Yugi where were you yesterday?"

Yugi: "jejeje well I went for a walk"

Joey: "oh! Ok"

They enter the room and saw Tea awake

Tea: "good morning guys"

Guys: "good morning Tea"

That day they release Tea and they made a party. At the party Yugi told Tea how he felt he was off course very nervous. when Tea told him that she love him too, he fainted () but when he woke up, he kissed her with passion and Yami and Sofy saw each other again because I'm the author (I'm a girl that doesn't know how to spell ) and want them to be happy.

Darkmagician girl: how happy! this story ended o and the next story Mizuki is going to write will be call cuteness and problems and It will be a story about me and Darkmagician ( stars in her eye)

Mizuki hope you enjoy it


	6. reviews

Thanks for reviewing to the following people

oXanzuXo

Eve-Of-Misery

Penny Lane00

Lil Bre

Yugi-obsessed

Darkwings of Faith

Thanks really I love, the support you gave .


	7. review thanks

Thanks for reviewing to the following people

oXanzuXo

Eve-Of-Misery

Penny Lane00

Lil Bre

Yugi-obsessed

Darkwings of Faith

Thanks really I love, the support you gave .


End file.
